


For Want of a Syllable by misura [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tales of the High Court - Megan Derr
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of For Want of a Syllable by misuraIn which Sarrica almost but not quite undoes three weeks of trade negotiations.





	For Want of a Syllable by misura [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Want of a Syllable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667008) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/For%20Want%20of%20a%20Syllable%20by%20misura.mp3)

**Fic** : [For Want of a Syllable by misura ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667008)  
**Length** : 0:13:39  
Right Click Podfic Download Link: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/For%20Want%20of%20a%20Syllable%20by%20misura.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
